Oh, Theo!
by SexyTeaTime
Summary: Gin and Riri try to get a little bit of alone time but Theo is always popping up! Rated M for possible upcoming chapters.


You've probably heard of stories where the main characters love each other but are completely blind to it, right? Everyone around them knows that if they just talked and told the truth, they would have their "happily ever after"? Yeah. That's kind of what this story is about, except it's not for kids. I'm not even sure if this will have a cliché "happily ever after" ending.

Well. This story takes place at a school (how original, right?). Negolia, to be exact. The two in love? Gin Minori and Akari Kimura. Now, on to the story!

Gin laid back on the rooftop of the North wing of Negolia. Kawaii, his insanely annoying roommate had finally managed to drive him out of the room...for the seventeenth time in a goddamn row. Gin was pretty sure he would wind up breaking the boy's neck sooner or later. Well, maybe that was too violent. When it happened again, he would get a transfer and request for a new partner. Gin felt so relaxed, the dead of night really cleared his mind. He couldn't give a rats ass if Kawaii needed help now, he had more important things to think about! Things like...No, people like Akari. Damn that girl was gorgeous. Unconsciously, his mouth spread up into a large smile and when he noticed it he quickly got rid of it and laughed softly at himself. A girl like that would never go for a guy like him. An Esper going for a shadow demon? Only in his dreams. She was probably head over heels for her protector, Theodore. Gin had to admit, he was pretty jealous of him. Theo got to share a room with that fine piece of ass. Oh man, what Gin would do to even catch a glimpse of what was under all of the frilly and cute things she wore. A soft, broken hum coming from the darkness drew Gin out of his fantasies and he searched the darkness for a source. When he found that source he smiled wide.

"Speak of the devil..." he whispered under his breath as he spotted Akari, looking rather terrified as she walked. At one point she nearly ran into a tree. Gin chuckled softly and jumped into the shadows, morphing himself with them as he made his way down to the ground where he reassembled his human-like body and started off toward Akari. She was scared, so this could be his ideal chance to make her swoon like all of the other women he has been with. Akari nearly blew his ear drums out when she saw him approaching her out of the darkness. Well that was the wrong approach... "I'm not going to hurt you! Don't worry" he said, throwing his hands up in surrender. Akari calmed down a bit but she was digging her nails into a book, making slight dents in its cover. It took Akari a second to realize who exactly was standing in front of her. The one, the only, Gin Minori. Her cheeks went red and she looked at the ground, embarrassed that she had screamed so loudly. The dark terrified her, she felt so alone and vulnerable without Theo next to her for her to cling to. If only Gin liked her...she could cling to him as well. Akari sighed softly to herself before looking up slowly at Gin.

"I didn't mean to startle you. You just looked lost..." Gin said, clearing his throat afterward. Akari nodded which was followed by a light laugh. "Yeah, I guess I am. But I don't want to waste your time helping me" she lied as she took a small step back. She would rather be right next to Gin at all times versus Theo. She really liked Theo, but not in that way, you know? Gin wouldn't dare leave her out her all alone! "No, no. I insist! Just tell me where you're headed." he flashed her a grin and ran a hand through his thin black hair. Akari seemed to hesitate for a moment, it was almost as if she was unsure about where she wanted to go. "Um, well. I just came out here to star gaze but- yeah, you see the result" she replied, immediately regretting doing so. Gin chuckled at her and Akari's face went red again. "I think I know a place you can star gaze and not be afraid, if you'd like to see it" The blond grinned cheekily and nodded at him, still clutching her book. Gin led her right under the edge of the roof he had been laying on.

"Hold on" he warned as he wrapped and arm around her waist and jumped. Gin called up a couple of shadows creatures to give them a boost up on the roof. Once they were up on the roof, Gin laid down in his regular spot and exhaled deeply. Akari looked terrified and he sat up quickly. "You okay?" he asked, completely oblivious to the fact that they had just "jumped" up about twenty feet. When he realized why she was scared Gin mentally slapped himself in the face. "Sorry about that...I probably should have warned you" he said, his face tinted red with embarrassment. A couple of minutes passed before Akari adapted to what happened and sat down, away from Gin. She looked up at the sky in awe and Gin couldn't stop staring, until Akari looked back toward him. They both blushed and turned away. Before this, they had only spoken a couple of times when Theo came around to talk.

After sitting around for around an hour, once a conversation was started they discovered that they actually had quite a lot in common. Eventually, Akari requested to go back to her dorm and Gin happily helped her down off the roof (with some help from a couple of shadow demons). They walked to the South wing and up to her dorm. "Thanks for doing that" Akari said shyly. Gin brushed it off, "Oh, anytime" He was actually quite happy that he got to spend some alone time with her, and really get to know her. Five minutes of standing outside of Akari's door and Gin was leaning down to kiss her. It seemed like she wanted it, she wasn't moving away nor did she looked surprised. The door to her room flew open just before they could touch. "Riri! Where have you been all night! I figured you would have come back hours ago, like usual!" Theo exclaimed. He obviously witnessed what they were just about to do and he looked pretty damn happy that he had stopped it just in time.


End file.
